Welcome Home, Starfire
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: First Teen Titans Fic! Yay! My idea what happened at the end of Bethrothed slight RobxStar at the end so there's a tweeny bit of romance. 1shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

AN: This is at the end of the episode "Betrothed" and what I think happened when the Titans reutnred home. This is my first Teens Titan's fic, so please review and I apologize for any OOC-ness!

* * *

**Welcome Home, Starfire**

The crown fell from Blackfire's head with a clang. Starfire picked it up and put it on her own.

"The challenge is complete." She announced to her people. "Tamaran has a new Grand Ruler."

The Tamaraneans cheered and her former husband-to-be floated to her. Though it had no real face and she didn't understand a word of his language, she could tell he was confused.

"I am sorry, Gilder…Glurgle…you, but there shall be no wedding," she explained, shaking her head.

Gildersklechhh snorted sadly.

"And henceforth, my sister Blackfire shall be banished from Tamaran!" Starfire exclaimed.

The fallen ruler stood up, shocked and outraged. "Banished! Are you joking? Where am I supposed to live?"

Gildersklechhh gurgled in his tongue an offering on his home planet, Drenthax. Blackfire looked disgusted.

"You wish," she muttered.

Two Tamaranean guards took Blackfire by the arms and led her to the door.

"I won't forget this, sister dear!" Blackfire cried.

Heart sinking, Starfire watched her elder sister be dragged away from her home, her life. She wished she hadn't had to do that, but she didn't' have much of a choice. Starfire couldn't let Blackfire rule Tamaran. With her sister banished from Tamaran, it was now Starfire's duty to be Grand Ruler of her home planet.

"So now that you rule the planet," Robin began, looking glum, "I guess you'll be staying here?

Starfire sighed and looked to her friend. "I must do what is right for Tamaran."

The new Grand Ruler of Tamaran walked out of the palace and the leader of the Titans hung his head. What would the team be like without Starfire?

The Tamaraneans stood outside on the rocky ground, waiting for the announcement of their new ruler. Confetti flew all over the place.

"All hail Empress Starfire!" Galfore shouted.

The Tamaraneans cheered but the Titans didn't feel so cheery. As the cheers died down, Starfire began to speak.

"Someone very wise once told me to listen to my heart," she stated, "And so I overthrew my sister because she was not best for Tamaran."

Starfire glanced over at her friends the Titans and she could see the pain in their faces. Coulrd she really send them back to Earth alone? Especially when there was so much more to learn over there? Starfire looked back to her people.

"And now, my heart is telling me…that I am also not best for Tamaran."

The Tamaraneans were shocked and began speaking amongst themselves. What did she mean by that? The princess smiled.

"My life and my heart is on Earth," she announced. "That is where I belong."

Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy smiled hopefully. Starfire removed the crown from her head and floated up by Galfore.

"But I leave you in good hands," Starfire said brightly. "The hands that cared for me as a child. All hail Emperor Galfore!" Starfire flew backward, gesturing to the new emperor of Tamaran.

"All hail Galfore!" the crowd chanted.

The Tamaraneans still chanting, Starfire turned to the other Titans.

"Let us now return to Earth, please," she requested. "I am feeling the sick for my home…my real home." Her face flushed slightly.

Beast Boy starting sweating like a pig without having to change into one. He grabbed himself. "Then let's hurry!" he cried in a panicked voice. "I couldn't figure out how to use the bathrooms here!"

"We are not having any accidents in the T-ship!" Cyborg shouted. "Ya get me!"

He and Raven walked to the T-ship and Beast Boy staggered after him, praying that he would not lose control of himself before they came home. Robin turned to Starfire, looking happier than he had been in ages.

"I'm glad you'll be staying with the Titans for a long time and…not getting married."

Galfore walked over to Starfire as Robin went ot the T-ship. Galfore looked pleased with her decision.

"Yes," she said, "the next time, I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth."

She hugged the man who had taken care of her during her life on Tamaran then followed her new friends to the T-ship. Galfore smiled broadly. This time watching Starfire—or as he and the Tamaraneans knew her--_ Koriand'r, _was not so hard to bear as the first. He knew she would be safe and happy on Earht with her new friends.

* * *

The T-ship took off the Tamaraneansoil and Starfire waved farewell to her people. She didn't know when or if she'd ever come back.

"Such sweet sorrow parting is!" she said tearfully, yet with a small smile.

The other titans looked confused for a moment and the T-ship entered space.

"Well, that was a fun trip," said Raven monotonously.

"Yes, Thank X'Hal we got out of their safely," the Tamaranean agreed, "Tamaran will a better place now that Galfore is Grand Ruler."

"Why of all the people in the galaxy did she have to choose that booger-blob thing?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," Robin muttered. "I _knew_ something wasn't right about that!"

"I do not know," sighed Starfire. "Perhaps Blackfire wanted to see me have the squirmy feeling."

"Maybe because he had that Jewel of Charta," Raven said, "and Blackfire was going to do anything to get it."

"Well, now it is no more," Starfire said, "and Blackfire will not ever return to Tamaran. It was wrong of her do such a thing—but my sister was always—the one of rebellion." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Starfire," Robin told her. "You've done the right thing."

"Yes, I have," Starfire nodded, "It was good to see my people again. What did you think of my home planet?"

The other titans were at a loss for words.

"Er um…the people are strong," said Cyborg, "might be cool to train with them."

"And your food was, unique," Raven stated.

"I'm glad that they let you go," Robin smiled.

"Thank you, friends," Starfire beamed, and then noticed Beast Boy wasn't saying thing. He was putting all his concentration to keep a flash flood from happening.

"Beast Boy," Starfire said, "you are quiet. What do you think?"

"I think I'm about to explode!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Explode?" Starfire inquired, sounding hurt. "Is that how you feel of my home planet?"

"No, it's not that! I've gotta use the bathroom, bad!" Beast Boy shouted. "How long is it until we get home?"

"A couple of light years," muttered Raven.

"Friend, when I am in need of the room of the bath," Starfire said calmly, "I simply go first before going on a trip."

"I would have, Star!" Beast Boy moaned, "but I couldn't figure out how to _use _the bathrooms!"

"Beast Boy, you know you could've turned yourself into a dog and just marked your territory on a rock or something," Robin told the green shape shifter.

"Well, I thought of that but then what if the rock wasn't really a rock and---?" Beast Boy trailed off, horrified to think of the possibilities.

"Beast Boy, our rooms of bath are simple," the Tamaranean explained. "First you pull the noplor lever and then you explain what you're about to do…"

Yet her explanation didn't make any sense to Beast Boy and didn't help him one bit. It even confused the others. Robin changed the subject to the wedding.

"Did you even want to get married, Starfire?"

"I did at first," she admitted, "but then when I saw the sklerch—I—well—I'm glad how things turned out."

"Me too."

"How long until we get home?" Beast Boy inquired. "I can't hold it anymore!"

"Turn yourself into a camel then," said Cyborg.

"I don't think that would help much!" Beast Boy yelled. "Can we put this thing into hyper drive? _Please?"_

"Beast Boy…" Robin began.

"Oh, let us go into the hyper drive," smiled Starfire. "I wish to dine on pizza with mint frosting and the cake of cheese!"

"And use a simple toilet," Beast Boy murmured.

"Ah all right," said Robin.

* * *

Starfire beamed at the planet Earth as they approached. "Oh, is it not the most beautiful thing your eyes have ever observed?"

"Yeah," Robin whispered. 'But I can think of _someone_ even more beautiful.' He added mentally.

"Land!" Beast Boy shouted. "Land!"

The T-ship landed at the base of the tower and in his haste to get out of his pod, Beast Boy forgot to unbuckle himself. He groaned, unbuckled himself quickly and hopped out of his pod, changing into a cheetah. When he got to the door, he changed back to human form. Dancing and holding himself, he punched in the code.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he moaned. "I gotta go!"

The door opened and he changed back into a cheetah and rushed through the hall. Raye floated after him.

"I thought I would never see this place again!" Starfire exclaimed, taking her belongings from the T-ship.

"Well, it wouldn't be the same without you, Star," Cyborg grinned, bringing tools out of his mechanical hands. "I'd better refuel the T-ship. I think I'll even build a sonic canon or something…"

"Here, Starfire," Robin said, reaching for a box. "I'll help you bring your stuff to your room."

"Thank you, friend," Starfire murmured.

Robin grimaced over the weight of the box as he carried it to Starfire's room and set it down with a thud. Starfire gasped and hugged everything in her room.

"My room!" she squealed. "It feels so good to be back home!"

Robin chuckled. "It feels good to have you back, Starfire."

Starfire turned to him. "Robin, I should thank you."

"Thank me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Had it not been for you," she explained, "I would be on living on the swamp moons of Drenfax Four with Girdle…Gurgle…the groom Blackfire chose for me."

"Oh, it was nothing, Starfire," Robin said, blushing slightly. "I just knew something was wrong. I only did what need to be done."

"I thought for sure that my groom was the first man—before the sklerch," Starfire said hopefully as she looked to the floor. She sighed.

Robin frowned and folded his arms, jealousy burning. He didn't like that guy either, even if he _wasn't _made out of slime. Starfire raised her eyes to Robin's and gave a forced smile.

"He may have been a Tamaranean like you," Robin agreed, "but you'd still be away from Earth."

"Yes, I know," Starfire said, nodding. "And I realized when I over through my sister, that I had already learned enough of my home planet. Being Grand Ruler wouldn't teach me anything new."

"Oh, it would've been a learning experience," Robin told her. "It takes a lot of responsibility to rule a planet."

"Yes, I know," Starfire smiled, "and I have already done the responsible thing by banishing Blackfire and giving the crown to Galfore. I knew that there were more things yet for me to learn about Earth, and I couldn't do that if I stayed on Tamaran. Besides, I would've missed my friends too much."

Starfire flew to Robin and gave him a back-breaking hug. He grunted through the pain and Starfire released him, beaming. Robin rubbed his arms.

"Well, we would've missed you too, Starfire," he admitted.

"Now that I am back on Earth, I will choose my own husband," she declared, "when I am ready, that is."

Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, well, that's how we do things on Earth—in most cases anyway."

"Oh, glorious!"

"I know," Robin sighed. He put his arms around Starfire and gave her a more gentle hug than she gave him. He stepped back and the pair was smiling broadly.

"Come on," he said.

Starfire and Robin entered the living room and once again, Starfire hugged every piece of furniture in sight. The doors opened as Beast Boy came in.

"Dude, I'm hungry…is there any tofu left?"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted, zooming over to the small green teen and giving him a hug. "I would have missed you so much had I gone to the swamp planet!"

To keep his bones from breaking, he changed into a snake and fell out of her grasp, then he transfigured himself to the cutest kitty. Starfire squealed and picked him up.

"Oh, you're so cute!"

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "go get the others…I think we ought to celebrate."

Beast Boy changed back to normal. "Awesome!" he ran out of the door to pull Cyborg from fiing the T-ship and because he wasn't aloud in Raven's room, knocked on it softly and said: "Raven, we're going to have a party! Come on!"

Raven opened the crack about an inch. "Super…"

The titans made all the best Earth food Starfire would have missed had she got married---everything from the pizza—to the burgers—to the cheesecake.

"My friends, I thank you for helping me from making such a big mistake!" Starfire said, pulling all her friends into a tight group hug.

"Yeah, w-welcome home, Starfire," Robin said hen she released them. "Welcome home."

**The End**


End file.
